


A Vacancy In Your Mind

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time affects everyone, even Clara. She seemed older now. Weathered. (Spoiler Warning for Hell Bent</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacancy In Your Mind

One of the unfortunate side effects of my life is that I have few friends, besides Vastra and Strax. I spend most of my life hunting down criminals, analyzing clues, and trying to keep Strax from destroying the local tavern. So, when I saw Miss Oswald walking down the street, I had to say hello.

She was surprised to see me, at first. I had no idea how long it had been for her since we had last spoken (downside of being friends with a time traveler), but I had a feeling it was quite some time, based on the way she responded. At first, she couldn't even remember my name. And when I asked her where was the Doctor, I could see her expressive face darken with sadness.

“It's been a while, Jenny”, she said. She seemed older, a lot more weathered since I had last seen her. 

Of course, I couldn't let her leave without catching up. She hesitated at first, but after some badgering, she agreed. Her friend Me came along, decrying that this would be a horrible idea.

Once I actually got her inside, she loosened up considerably. Clara began to tell Strax and me stories of how she and Me had escaped alien pirates, had drinks with Alexander the Great, and even spent a very spicy night with Jane Austen. We were all laughing, until someone made a surprise visit.

“I decided to visit the Victorian, smelled some wonderful stew from this direction, and had to drop in!” said the Doctor. He burst onto the scene, wearing yet another dreadful bowtie, and waving at everyone. “Hello, Strax. Hello, Jenny. Hello, Clara. Wait a minute, didn't I leave you at school?”

Clara stared at him, her face white as snow. Then she placed her hands over her mouth, and I thought she began to cry.

“Well, I didn't think your school was that bad...” he said. He seemed as confused as I was.

Vastra calmly placed her tea down, and said “Doctor, you should go.”

“Hold on. If something's wrong with Clara, let me know. I should know. I'm her companion, and also her boyfriend,” he said. He then frowned, and asked “Wait, is that only during your family's Thanksgiving?”

Clara got up, and almost ran out the door. The Doctor caught her arm, and wheeled her around. His eyes bored straight into hers, and she didn't flinch.

“You're not my Clara,” he said. “Not my present one. Must be from the future. And you're crying. Did I do something bad, in the future?”

“No,” said Clara. “I'm crying because you were wonderful. But we can't talk anymore. I have to leave, or else I might say too much.”

“Hmm,” he said. “I see. Well, actually, I don't, but I trust you have your reasons.”

Clara wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at me, and I felt almost intimidated by her gaze. Not that it was angry, but that it was deep, like I was looking at a wizened creature who had lived more than I ever would. I had seen that in the Doctor, and Vastra, but rarely in a young woman. 

“Thank you for the wonderful food,” Clara said. She hugged me, and Vastra.

“You are welcome anytime,” said Vastra. She motioned to the Doctor to sit down.

He ignored her, however. His eyes were looking at Clara leaving, and he seemed almost angry. He walked past me, and called out “Impossible Girl! Are you sure you don't want to stay, for a little while?”

Clara didn't look back, and kept on walking.

Me got up from her chair. She said “You know that you lose them all, eventually. Get over it.”

Before I could blink, Clara was in front of her. She said “Me, you are a great friend of mine. But don't you ever talk to him that way! Do you understand?” Her normally soft voice went up a couple decibels. 

The Doctor laughed. His angry look had been replaced with his usual joviality, and he said “Ah, you are my Clara after all.” 

He walked over to Clara, and hugged her tight. “It's very rare that I meet my companions after they leave me. Thank you for this.” 

The Doctor and Clara held each other for a long time. Then they parted, and with no words, Clara and Me walked out.

“I'm very confused”, said Strax. 

“Do not worry about it,” said Vastra. She motioned to the Doctor to sit, who wordlessly complied.

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Finally, someone broke the silence.

“I'm still confused,” said Strax.

Everyone else had a hearty laugh at that.

Later on, the Doctor brought Clara (an earlier version of her) over for dinner. It was odd seeing her looking so unsure, so out of place amoung the rest of us. She tried to smile her way through her nervousness, but I could tell that she lacked the poise of the Clara I had met almost a few days ago. It felt surreal. And even Strax knew better than to mention her future.

“Miss Oswald,” said Vastra casually. “You know that your relationship with the Doctor won't last forever.”

Clara paused, and bit her lip. . I could almost see the skeleton of the wise future Clara I invited to dinner not too long ago.

“Well, when that day comes, I'll do it on my terms,” she said. Laughing, she added “I'd probably end up being the one leaving him.”


End file.
